


dont know yet

by Gamzek



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzek/pseuds/Gamzek
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Thor - Relationship





	dont know yet

infinity war/endgame never happens Thor and loki travel through time to meet their selfs so they saw a timeline where they are not married(or married)and they have their first or second child and expecting another and they are super cute together Thor is a super into everything and a total dad and he is so happy he is a dad helps Loki clean and tidy the house and also Loki is a supermom inspired by Angela from the office they are super clean their clothes too also Loki is skinny cooks and they came to house after birth and tidy the place have sex and invite friends (?)


End file.
